


Bloodlust

by DiamondDogs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood Play, But nothing that Louis can't handle, Dark Harry, Evil Harry, Harry might be an asshole at times, Human Louis, Killer Harry, Killer Louis, Louis is Badass, M/M, Marking, Mates, Possessive Harry, Possessive Louis, Power Bottom Louis, Sassy Louis, Smut, Sometimes!, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Top Harry, Top Louis, Vampire Harry, Violence, larry stylinson - Freeform, mafia Harry, more tags will be added, not so innocent Louis, supernatural-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDogs/pseuds/DiamondDogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodlust, it's a unique emotion, not felt by each human, but most times you don't need to be a moral to feel that gravitating pull of murderous desire. It’s intoxicating really, especially for those who are born in blood, bathe in blood and even swear allegiance in blood.</p><p>“You aren’t what you seem to be, Tomlinson. What makes you think that I’ll believe you?”</p><p>“True. But I only remain loyal to you. I swear it on my blood” the younger man said as he slit open his palm, offering his blood and kneeled down as the sign of loyalty and respect, “As of whether you want to accept me or not, is up to you, Haz”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal.**

* * *

 

It was a dark night, gloomier than the usual twilight. Men trembled in fear, shutting themselves and their families in a safe haven, their homes. Even then did the barriers of their doors do little to stop the blood thirsty beasts, who were behaving restlessly and immaturely like their species were meant to react when their leader and master was killed.

These savages were no humans and certainly no animals, considering that they had intelligence able to rival that of Einstein himself. These species are known as vampires or mockingly called as _leeches_ , as all they did was suck blood for survival. These vampires had over centuries learnt the way to overpower their strong urge to hunt humans for sport, and were now living peacefully, among humans.

These beings were rare, their population almost even lesser than the half of the human race. Being so powerful, they couldn't reproduce on the scale as high as the humans, as a result of which even men were able to bear a child. But not every vampire was into breeding with their own kind.

In some places it was also believed that these creatures could turn humans into their own kind, as much as it was true, the prize was high. No one was ever changed. If the risk was taken, the end result would be catastrophic. The human would turn into a war machine, killing everything and everyone in sight, sparing not even its own kin, making this part of the vampire-hood sacred, forbidden and dark.

But they were not hidden, oh no! These beings liked being known, they were beautiful, smart, cunning, deceiving even and everything a human wasn’t. According to some researchers, these vampires were the upgraded version of humans, but alas they were proven wrong. They were more than those filthy mortals; they lived on for centuries or millenniums even, they were born as uncontrollable beats until they were taught how to sustain their strong urge to sink their teeth in some human’s neck, savour that sweet nectar until there was no more left.

Sure they learnt, but tonight was different. The strongest pack of vampires in the entire United Kingdom had just lost their leader. He was said to have been killed by the hunters, for he was the boss the largest Mafia in the country and was responsible for the death of many innocents.

This group of men and women were most renowned for human trafficking, murder, running slave rings, smuggling of illegal substances all over the world and more. That was what every mafia gang did, but what was so special about this one particularly? They kidnapped humans and put them in underground prisons, where they would be used as blood slaves, being fed only enough to produce enough blood for their buyers. It would surprise no one if around seventeen or more died each _day_ due to the lack of blood, that’s how they were treated.

But the authorities never got to them, that’s because everyone, even the president was scared of the _Styles Family._ As cliché as the name may sound, the entire pack lived together and hence the name _Family._ Everyone took them for being a horde of uncultured hooligans, but no one knew that these creatures lived in such love and harmony with each other that they might give up the entire world to save another, that’s how strong their bond is.

And now that their leader has been killed, the only one keeping the clan together would be his son, Harry Edward Styles, who was said to be more ruthless than Satan himself, let the men free to their instinct, letting them find the one responsible for such an arrogant act. He was said to bathe in the blood of his enemies, he liked to be coated in the thick, warm liquid that gave him life and loyalty, immortality and power. The killer would be found in no time, but… would he be able to kill them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. A lot of gory stuff ahead.

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 

**_Sadly enough, the most painful goodbyes are the ones that are left unsaid and never explained._ **

* * *

It had been a month since the death of Des Styles, and the killing spree of the vampires had been stopped. Even though they were brought back to their senses, there was a lot to pay. Some alleys were dumped with corpses, the streets were reeking of blood, doors shut tight and the entire month was fruitless. No car or human would be seen walking the roads after evening, even in the mornings people only went out to collect their household necessities. All the workplaces, schools and universities were declared closed for the time being.

Even after creating such havoc, the killer was not found, not a trace left behind. The kill was beautifully planned, no cracks or clues found. Such type of kill was only possible by the Hunting Community.

This community was trained specially to kill the threatening vampires. Not every vampire was harmless, but some chose to remain in harmony and survived on the blood acquired through the blood banks. The harmless ones posed no threat to them, thus they kept themselves out of their life too.

There is more to this community, they are said to have a special blood unlike any other, making them powerful enough to go against the rival species. They were able to mask their smell and continue on as humans. The blood of the higher ups of the community were considered to be holy and tasted different than any human blood to the vampires. They weren’t as strong as vampires, but they hunted in groups, making them a tough and powerful foe.

Unlike vampires, these groups of people didn’t like being known; only coming out to bring an end to their evil ways. After all, they worked in the dark to kill the dark

* * *

 

Large piles of paper work and files lay on the wooden desk, occupying the larger amount of its surface. The room was silent, except the constant noise of typing. 

The man behind the desk was beautiful; curly dark hair that reached his broad shoulders, green eyes that shined brighter than the glowing emeralds that might stun Aphrodite herself, a well sculptured jawline and the hidden dimples that can make even Satan swoon. Tattoos scaring his skin and were covered by the offending clothes during such a weather. The man was simply gorgeous and looked so innocent, making people believe he descended from heaven itself. But this creature was far from anything as holy as a heavenly creature.

His kind lived in the dark, yet exposes their beauty and intelligence to the outside world, letting them know that they are not the only ones ruling the planet.

A frustrated groan left his pink lips as someone knocked at his office door, it had just been a month since he became the leader but he was already busy.

“Harry, we have news” a strong voice said from behind the door, “May I come in?” the man entered when he heard the word _enter_.

“What is it, Liam?” The man named Harry asked, without even looking at the other vampire, still too busy typing away on his laptop.“It seems that Mr. Clark has been murdered too” Liam said without a hint of grief present in his tone.

Harry suddenly looked up, finding some interest in the news as he gave up his current work, “Yeah? Well it was to be expected. Since that night, many of our higher ups and council members are being killed, it’s no news really. Is this the reason you have come in to interrupt me, Liam?” He continued as his voice got fiercer.

“Harry, you do know that if this goes on no more purebloods will be left alive. I know that Clark was a cunt, but he still had a high place in the vampire council. And this murder was a bit _different_.” Liam said.

“I very well knew what his place was, but his son is way too well cut for that position than that gluttonous pig. But anyways, what is so _different_ about this murder?” he asked curiously.

Liam took a deep breath and began to explain, “You do know that in all the cases this past month regarding the death of higher up, all the deaths have been instantaneous. However, during this one the victim was left alive.”

“Alive? You said that he was dead” Harry said as he tried to contain his anger, “Tell me quick Liam, what are you trying to say?”

“The killer tortured him. Purebloods cannot be killed as easily as the common ones. He was castrated. There were several angry claw marks, all over his body; his right hand was cut off and…..” Liam trailed off.

“And?” the leader encouraged.

“His eye balls were _scooped_ out”

“Scooped? Seriously wha-” Harry tried to quicken the conversation but was stopped as he got the answer.

“Yes harry, his eyes were removed, with a _spoon_ and he still didn’t die.”

Harry’s eyes darken, “How is that possible?”

“It is if you apply a certain amount of pressure and pull out, it’s a powerful trick really. Quiet difficult. No normal human can do that; it can be different if they are trained. If the pressure is wrong even a little bit, that could mean an instant death to the purebloods.”

“And no one heard his screams?”

“He was gagged. Looking at the cloth, it was made of a special material, preferably sliver; looks like the hunters have been making a commendable progress themselves. He was alive by the time others reached him; he was trying to say something through the gag when out of nowhere a dagger was thrown his way that went right through his skull, killing him in an instant.”

Harry sighed, letting his palm rub his face, trying to remove all the frustration. He tried not to think about the death of his father that was not even a month ago. He was the leader of the Styles Family and ran various industries, most of them which were illegal. He felt no remorse for his father, the man wasn’t as fearful as he needed to be to run the family business, every vampire knew that Harry was the one that would expand the power overseas and maintain control. And they were right, not even three weeks later did he manage to unite the Styles and the Jenner family that had their base in the US. It gave them an advantage to smuggle their drugs, weapons, slaves or any other stuff to the next continent.

“Harry, that man or whoever the fuck threw the dagger cannot be human.” Liam said, narrowing his eyes.

Harry frowned, “You mean that it is a vampire?”

“It is possible. But why would anyone kill their own kind, especially the purebloods? It’s a mystery.”

“One that we need solve. Payne, get others ready, we need to look at the crime scene.” The man said in the tone of authority as he stood up, shut down his laptop and made his way out with glowing red eyes.

* * *

 

It was warm and suffocating, Harry despised wearing coats and blazers all the time. It was fine if he went for a meeting, but to wear that piece of clothing for more than twelve hours requires a lot. 

He changed into something more comfortable and exited the family manor. Just as he passed through the main door he saw his ride waiting, everyone already settled down. He entered the car along with Liam and his most trusted men.

“So mate, where to?” an Irish voice said from the driver’s seat. The man had dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes that sparkled with enthusiasm.

“To the council’s office, Niall. I need to look at the crime scene.” Harry replied as he had look at his watch, it was almost one in the morning and he wanted to go to bed. It was not like he _needed_ to have a shut down, but he hadn’t rested for weeks and his head ached. He deserves a time to himself.

“The crime lord going to a crime scene? What days are we living in? Getting detective, are we, _Lord?_ ” Another voice said from the passenger seat. He had strong cheekbones, dark intimidating eyes and tanned skin that just helped in complementing his beautiful face.

“What’s gotten you in such a bad mood, Zayn?” Liam asked and the car started moving.

“You do know that the only vampires getting killed are from the council, right?” Niall said, “His father is next, according to the order they are being killed”

Harry rolls his eyes in irritation, “so what, Zayn. After he dies you are the one with the most power. You should be rejoicing!”

Zayn’s eyes glow red in anger, “Shut up, Styles. Just because your father was a complete asshole doesn’t mean that you can ridicule my own! You didn’t care when he died, you just wanted power and were in wait that something would happen so that you can expand your empire.”

Harry just smirked, “What’s so wrong in that? You can’t live without power! You wouldn’t know what it means to have the entire vampire council of the country right at your fingertips. Think what you can do!”

Zayn fumed and was ready to retaliate but calmed down as Liam placed his hands over his head in a loving way.

“Cheesy” Niall commented with a grin.

“And what’s up with you, Niall. How are you still so enthusiastic even after your father died last week” Liam asked as the blonde manically laughed.

“He deserved it.” That was the only answer they got before they reached the crime scene.

* * *

 

The room reeked of blood, and not in the good way. There were several other members present; they gladly stepped aside for the young men as they made their way to the dead body. The body was left just as the way the murderer left it and no one dared touch it, leaving the work to the smarter ones. Their noses scrunched in disgust at the horrifying sight and smell. 

The eyes were hanging out of the sockets, palm cut and was lying on the floor, his body was naked and clothed in whip and claw marks, a dagger through his skull and the worst sight would be his ripped off penis that lied on the ground just beside his cut hand.

Niall laughed at the scene, “Looks like the man tried wooing someone without their consent.” Zayn sent him a glare to shut up, that seemed to work as the Irish lad closed his mouth in silence, but still housing a sly grin.

“Where is his son?” Harry asked the council members, “Wasn’t he supposed to be here?”

“Young master took a flight from Chicago this morning, he could be here any second.” A man replied.

Harry sighed, he moved around the body inspecting it from each and every angle. Looking for any sign of a clue. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Harry thought that with the change of the killer, there might be some clues left. If not accidentally but purposefully as this one seemed quiet forward with whatever he wanted to do.

Harry eyed the gag curiously as it was coated in red, he went over and removed it. The sight was horrifying. Even his tongue was not spared. The bloody organ was not separated from his mouth, but it had words tattooed on it. The words that caused everyone in the room to gasp when the curly haired lad spoke them out loud.

**_30 th – Yaser._ **

* * *

 

Harry laid on his bed, staring at the sealing and going through all the thoughts in his mind. He was tired and wanted to _drink_. He felt the familiar thirst for the mortal blood and wanted to bite and suck off the red liquid until the body was pale. He needed to feed, _now._  

He stood up from the bed, looking at the clock that told it was ten in the morning. He slept for around nine hours; he could go without rest for the next few weeks. He opened his door and made his way to the car alone. He made sure to message Liam about his ware bouts as he drove to the other side of the city. The blood slaves were not present in the family mansion, or else the sent of their blood would drive every vampire in the town crazy.

He entered the forest territory and speed up from there until he reached a huge cottage. He entered and was greeted by Niall, who was the one who ran the slave rings after his father’s death.

“Some ones hungry” Niall said with a cheeky grin.

“Take me to the slaves, give me the best one there is.” Harry ordered as the blonde nodded and told him to follow.

They reached a library, Niall pulled a book out and opened it, revealing a red button and pressed it, causing the entire book shelf to move and showing a hidden path leading underground. They descended the stairs and made their way through the cells, each housing humans which were their blood slaves and they lived to have their blood sucked out. There were screams of agony and pleads for rescues, this place would be a complete nightmare for any human.

“What is it that you have for me, Niall?” Harry asked.

“Well she’s beautiful and hopefully up to your standard.” Niall replied as they reached a particular cell, he opened it and actioned the leader to enter and have his meal.

“No one’s up to my standard, I am the only one” Harry replied cockily as he entered.

The treat was a young lady, with silky blonde hair, light eyes which seemed to have turned red due to her constant sobbing. She had a beautiful body and was a candy to look at. Harry licked his lips as he made his way towards her innocently, as though he posed no harm. That was his trick, act innocent and people will latch on to you like bugs to honey.

The human trembled when he went near, but when she looked at his smile and those innocent looking dimples, she was gone too, “Who are you?” she asked.

“I am Harry Styles, love.” he replied as he grabbed her hand and pressed a soft kiss to its back.

“Are you here to save me?” her eyes looked hopeful.

“More than that, dear. I want to take away all your sorrows, take you to a place where no evil could ever find you.”

“Are you an angel then?”

_Naïve._ “ _No I am your worst nightmare_.” He said with an evil smirk and lunged forward, sinking his teeth in her neck. He sucked and sucked, letting the bitter sweet taste cling to his tongue and savouring each and every gulp. He felt the woman resist, trying to push him away but failed tragically. He couldn’t find any pleasure in her blood and that caught him by surprise. She smelled lovely, but her taste…. Not so great.

A few minutes later, Harry found that the girl was losing her energy as the hold around him lost the strength. The girl gave up, and fell limp in his arms, pale and dead.

_Humans, don’t know that there are no places with no sorrows, always looking and hoping for better. Pathetic._

It was then Niall entered the cell, “Harry, if you are done then Mr. Clark’s son has arrived.”

Harry nodded and stood up, straightening his shirt but frowned when he found traces of blood on them. He shrugged as he made his way up to the cottage’s main hall.

* * *

 

The emotion of love is something unique. It is in different forms, the love for your pet, love for your friend, love for that special someone and even the love for your parents. People love their parents unconditionally; they birthed them, loved them and mould them into the being they are now. 

But David Clark was an exception. He knew how much of an asshole his father was, he knew all about his corrupt tendencies and how he would have flings with direct downgrade sluts. David deserved the place in the counsel just as much as Niall, Harry or anyone else.

When David heard the news about his father’s death, he took the first flight to London that he could find. Most people expected to find him in tears with red blurry eyes, but they saw none of that. David was loyal, friendly and everything a leader would want in his subordinate.

After learning about the recent murders, the young man volunteered and made preparations to uncover the killer.

It was little later into the conversation did Harry start feeling a slight headache. He had been feeling the constant banging in his mind, enough to even distract him from his work. At times he will feel the need to just leave the mansion and just _find._ This isn’t something that he had always felt, just these past few days. Maybe even before Clark’s death.

David seem to have noticed his discomfort and asked, “Something wrong, Harry? Are you not happy with the plan?”

Harry was pulled out of his trance, “What? Yes, everything is great. So we ambush the killer at Yaser’s place, right?” he asked.

“Yes. But you seem to be going red, Harry. Are you sure that you are okay?” David asked again and Niall emerged from back.

“I am _fine._ Just need a breather.” Harry said as his eyes turned red and his body grew hot, he opened the upper buttons of his shirt.

“Harry. I think that you need a mate” Niall said with a cheeky grin. “Just imagine how cute your little blood suckers will be! By that I mean your children!” he exclaimed and the other two rolled their eyes 

“As much of an idiot Horan is, he is right. You are having constant headaches? Mild drowsiness, even though you’re a vampire? Feeling lonely?” David asked and the taller man nodded, still holding his head. “Well, seems like your mate is in town!”

“I don’t have a mate! I haven’t marked anyone!” Harry yelled, “I don’t need anyone to take care of me. I already have a lot of shit to take care of!” he stood up and left the cottage, entering his car and made way back to his home. 

And once again his heart ached, it longed for that certain someone, but how could it be possible? Harry remembered the day clearly as it was yesterday.

The loud screams, the fire that surrounded him and no signs of his boy. He never knew how could he get so attached to that small human in just a few hours, but he knew that he was the only one he wanted. And just the next day Harry was sure that he lost his soulmate. So sure that he was burnt in that unforgiving fire that he couldn’t even sense him anymore. No traces left behind and it turned the once happy man into the cold and ruthless killer that he was now.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you liked this chapter!  
> And let's see if I am able to get more than 5 comments for the next update! ;D
> 
> Much Love~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry fic, so please leave me comments whether I should continue or not! This is only the prologue, the chapters will be long, I promise!  
> This is not Mpreg, I may write it in the sequel if I ended up writing one.  
> And English is NOT my first language.
> 
> Much Love~


End file.
